Love And War
by KawaiiPorpoise
Summary: You are the proud Lieutenant of the Russian army in World War Two. You work side-by-side with the one and only Captain Braginsky. You have always had secret feelings toward him, but will they be returned? Rated M for sexual relations! Captain!Russia x Lieutenant!Reader


**So, this is my first full-written "x Reader" story! I honestly can not write anything that has to do with war...I have no idea how things work in the army, especially the Russian Army. So enjoy as much as you can. WARNING: some heated situations with Russia ;) Lieutenant!Reader x Captain!Russia  
Sorry that this is in first person, it was how I wrote it...**

* * *

It was war. Winter was harsh here. I wore a silver badge on my uniform by my left breast. I was the Lieutenant and always fighting side by side with the Captain. Everyone called him that, including me, and everyone called me Lieutenant. No one spoke their first names, let alone their last, but I had always wanted to call the Captain by his full name, if I knew it anyway.

Captain was a mysterious man, scarred emotionally by a broken past. Rumors had it that his father left him alone when he was five years old, and his mother died a year later. His older sister had to take him in and raise him along with his younger sister. He hadn't made many friends in his youth and was bullied by people from other countries. Those immortal wounds have made him who he would be today. The hardships developed in his childhood gave birth to a strong, clever, independent man in uniform known as Captain Braginsky.

At this point in battle, the Captain and I had bonded and grown closer through each gunshot fired. We were sneaking up to the border of the enemy's side. The time was World War Two, and Hitler and the Nazis were attacking. I were close enough to see a line of tanks standing side by side when I heard footsteps coming up the hill. I strained my eyes to see a soldier marching towards us─an enemy, a Nazi. I grabbed Captain's wrist and we fled, still towards the enemy's borderline. I thought we would be seen, so I dragged him into a nearby supply shed. It was considered our property to the fact that it was on our side.

The soldier walked by us and across the border. I saw Captain clench his fists in a rage and raced to stop him. I grabbed his shoulders and held him back; I begged him not to and hissed in his ear, "It's too risky!" He craned his neck to look back at me and his eyes shone a fiery violet color. I cowered back while I still kept a hold on his shoulders. Sometimes, he gave someone a certain kind of look─a look so gruesome, so hysterical, so maniacal it could frighten the dead to death again. His past had left him abused and abandoned, and no matter what anyone did, they couldn't change the past. That was what Captain always told me.

He turned his head to face the door to the shed. He let out a long sigh and I felt his muscles relax. Though I was glad he had changed his mind, it was all so odd as well. I'd never seen Captain give in so easily to anyone, or anything for that matter. Something had persuaded him, and I was clueless of what at the time. We stayed in this shed for a few days and waited for the troops to come and find us. On the bright side, there was food and water and plenty of ammunition. We loaded our weapons and waited. There were Nazis that constantly walked on by and went to spy on our army. Captain broke out in a flaming rage once and shot one that was limping by. He'd already seemed severely wounded and was trying to catch up to a few others. Captain stated that he had ended the poor soldier's suffering. Sometimes that man amazed me; sometimes he scared me.

While we were isolated in the shack, we both conversed and a very emotional and historical topic came up. Somehow we started talking about a personal time in our lives. Captain was the first to tell his story. "Back in World War One," he began in his deep and heavily accented voice. I had a feeling this story was going to be a good one as he continued, "I had a girl. A fine one at that. She was...the most beautiful, the most gorgeous women I'd ever known..." He trailed off and stared past me at a rack that supported old rags and cleaning supplies and I knew that he was thinking about her.

"We went everywhere together," he confessed suddenly. "She was the love of my life. And I, hers. Until she found me in the midst of the most gruesome battle anyone had every seen before this one. She'd seen a side of me she never thought she'd see. It was a side of me I thought would never show. But something, or someone, had triggered it, and I relentlessly unleashed my inner monster..." He trailed off in his sentence again and seemed to stare into a distant memory of hardship and heartbreak. I felt all sympathy towards him. We all knew, the troops and I, that Captain had a dark side to him that he rarely showed to anyone he was fond of. Those who were on his bad side had to keep their blood shot eyes peeled.

"They say, 'if you love something, set it free,'" he continued after a long moment of untimely silence. I looked up at him and a chunk of hair fell over my eyes. He leaned forward and, slowly and gingerly, brushed it away with his fingers. "You shouldn't hide your eyes," he told me softly. "They're too beautiful to be hidden." I felt heat rise to my face, even though the negative-fifty degree chill was leaking in from the outside winter wonderland. I turned my head away quickly so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Captain," I said and the corner of my mouth perked up. He pulled his hand away and, for once, smiled warmly. I had never seen him smile, so much as grin, since the war had begun. The only expression I had ever read on his face were severe anger or grey sadness. And, on account of his reassuring smile and the flirtatious gleam in his violet eyes, I blushed even deeper.

"Looks like it got me somewhere," he stated. I breathed out an airy laugh and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Only in your dreams, Captain," I replied with a quiet giggle.

"Then..." Captain started and leaned in just a little. He brought his hand up to my neck as he finished, "...I must be dreaming right now..." He started to lean in faster, but I caught him off guard when I stopped him from going any further.

"Whoa," I exclaimed, also caught off guard myself. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"Oh," he started, "I thought you wanted me to."

"Well, did _you_?"

He lowered his head slightly and looked up at me; a small grin began to spread across his face. "Maybe," he replied. I tensed up. He wanted to? Oh, Бог.

"But..." I trailed off. I was still shocked at his response. "...a Captain with a Lieutenant? That doesn't seem right. And won't the troops feel awkward if they found out?" I looked him in the eyes and that gleam of excitement revealed itself once again.

"They don't have to know," he said softly, and the inside of my stomach flipped. Maybe I did like him, but had he felt the same the whole time? "Besides, you like me, Да?"

"Maybe," I replied a little too quickly. He smiled even wider and I asked, "Do you like me?"

He closed his eyes before he answered, "Actually, I liked you the first time you slammed into me on accident."

"Really?" I asked suddenly, astonished. His feelings for me started that early? That was late compared to when I─.

"What about you?" he asked, my inner thoughts interrupted. "When did you first start liking me?"

"It was, truthfully, when I found out that I was accepted for the war as the Lieutenant and they introduced me to you. But at that time, I was just interested in you for your looks, but as we grew closer, I started to like you more and more." I hadn't realized I had my eyes closed before I opened them. He stared right at me and his face was closer to mine than before.

"Это так?" he exclaimed. That stupid, flirtatious gleam shone brighter than ever in his amethyst eyes, but it lured me to him, setting the butterflies in my stomach free to fly.

"Mm-hmm," I hummed as I leaned closer to him. He leaned in as well, hovering his lips over mine. I froze in place until he softly kissed me. It was amazing. It was adorable. It was torture. I badly wanted him to kiss me harder, but instead he pulled back and smiled at me. But I didn't smile back. Instead, I grabbed at the collar of his uniform, dragged him close to me again and smashed my lips against his. He followed the rhythm I portrayed and ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Apparently, he'd wanted to kiss me like this all along just as much as I had wanted to kiss him. I opened my mouth wider, obliged to let his warm tongue inside, wet with saliva. A gasp escaped my mouth as he pulled back once again. We breathed heavily and white mists seeped into the heated atmosphere between us. "My Captain," I said breathlessly. He chuckled lightly.

"Stop calling me that," he replied. "You can call me by my first name."

"But I don't know your first name," I confessed. His eyes widened slightly.

"You don't? Then, you can just call me Ivan."

"Ivan?" I asked stupidly. I'd heard him, but I wanted to be sure I heard him correctly.

"Да," he replied with a warm smile. "I want to hear you say my name," and soon enough he had left me breathless again. He pulled away from our hot, sweet kiss and told me, "Actually, I changed my mind." I looked up at him as he whispered into my ear, "I want to hear you scream it." He put a hard emphasis on the word scream, which flowed into my brain and froze there. It was said coldly and I stared into his eyes. Fear obviously shown itself in mine.

"Wha─?" I started to ask, but was interrupted as Captain pushed me down on the cold, hard floor of the shack. His shadow loomed over me like a monster ready to attack, to pounce on its next victim: me. I gasped as he glared at me with red-violet eyes. How had they changed color? "Cap─I mean...Ivan." I whispered his name as he leaned in again and planted his lips on mine, rolling his tongue around inside my mouth more violently and really kissing me this time. He teased me and nipped at my bottom lip; and I liked that.

We separated for a only a few seconds to breathe until Captain kissed me again passionately, fervently, zealously. He ran his warm, slippery tongue along the roof of my mouth and practically choked me. He slipped his hand underneath the shirt of my uniform and stroked everywhere. His hands were freezing cold, even if he wore dark brown gloves. His lips pulled away from mine and worked their way down until they rested just above my navel. I breathed deeply and waited for him to continue; and he took that as a challenge. He ran his tongue up until it met the edge of my breasts. I gasped and produced little white clouds as I breathed out heavily into the sticky air we'd created. He continued like this until finally he'd removed my shirt completely. I shuddered under him as the sudden, frigid cold of sub-zero temperature hit my stomach and seemed to enter into my veins through thin skin. And he took my shivers as yet another challenge. He was easily interrogated by me as I turned my head slightly to the left. I almost averted my eyes from his.

He smiled again as he continued to hover above me, tall as a mountain. He brought his head down to my chest and teasingly ran his tongue against my left breast. I breathed out another cloudy mist as he kissed it and playfully tantalized my nipple. I let out a shaky gasp. He stopped in the midst of what he was doing to look up at me with deep crimson pools of once-violet eyes. Suddenly I felt something fumble with my belt and I dared myself to look down. He undid it and slipped it out of its loop. His fingers undid the button on my pants and unzipped them without fault, close to perfection. I closed my eyes and realized what was happening. I was hooking up with the Captain in secret, and I would feel guilty the whole way back to base camp.

He slipped off the rest of my uniform and, soon enough, I'd finally screamed out his name into the night like he'd wanted me to. He lied next to me and his breath mixed in with mine as it contributed cloudy mists into the below-zero climate of the dusty shack we hid in. And as I fell asleep in his arms, I didn't feel the least bit guilty of what happened that night.

* * *

"I found them!" a booming voice said. It woke me from my deep slumber. Luckily, when the men burst into the supply shed, I was fully clothed, and so was Captain, who looked peaceful in his sleep. I had woken up in the middle of the night, or at least I thought it was around that time, and I faced him directly. I saw his eyes twitch underneath his eyelids, his mouth perked up. He looked absolutely gorgeous when he slept.

"Quick! Wake them or carry them if you must! We need to get back before we're spotted!" shouted another voice. It was hard not to be spotted when you're screaming all the way to Mexico, I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. A hand violently shook me awake even more and someone told me to wake up. It wasn't Captain's voice, but they had that same adorable accent. I opened my eyes wider to see one of our troops, Milkowski, who leaned over me. I took my sweet and valuable time before I stood up, stretched my limbs, and popped my back. I noticed Captain already stood straight and tall with his shoulders back. His droopy eyes stared at that rack of cloths again. At least I wasn't the only drowsy one here.

I saluted to him, smiled, and acknowledged him, "Captain." He nodded back at me; his expression never changed. "Lieutenant," he replied intently. So we were playing this game? Obviously, he was joking. This was going to be fun.

We all sneaked back and made it in time to see more troops, who had captured German spies. Captain nodded his approval at them and they continued to drag them to a secret place we had especially for spying enemies. The troops that had helped us get back strode off to go about their own business.

"Glad we finally made it back, huh?" I exclaimed to Captain, who did an about-face and looked me in the eyes.

"Дa," he replied.

I gave him a mischievous smile, a gleam of interest in my dark brown eyes as I whispered, "Our troops are good men, huh, Ivan?"

His eyes narrowed slightly and no smile crept onto his face. "They are, Lieutenant," he answered and started to walk past me when he stopped next to me. He stooped down to my ear level and told me in a cold, solemn tone, "And you will call me Captain." My smile disappeared as he walked over to a troop who was about to go out and spy on the enemies. What? I thought. I was disappointed and puzzled. Why was he acting this way? It was as if everything that happened between us in the shed meant nothing to him.

So I'd decided to pay him a little visit that night in his headquarters. He now had two soldiers who guarded the door. They made me ask for their permission to see the Captain. They agreed to let me see him and told me to be quick.

I opened the door and there sat Captain at his desk. He looked through some papers, a serious and grim look on his face. I cleared my throat and he looked up slowly; his violet eyes practically glowed in the dimly-lit room. "I would like to discuss something with you, Captain." I said as I walked up to where he sat. I had put a dead, hard emphasis on his former title. He stood up and gave me an I'm-glad-you're-here smile.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he asked; confidence gleamed in his eye. I hated that. As if he didn't already know what I was going to say! I shoved him hard in the shoulder and pinned him up against the wall, my face all up in his.

"What is your major malfunction, Captain?" I spat out at him through gritted teeth. He looked a little taken aback at my over-exaggerated reaction, which was more than perfect. "What's the deal?!"

"What is deal with what? I don't─." He started to say, but I cut him off.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" I snapped back. "The shed?" His eyes widened as I continued, "And all that stuff that happened between us? The secrets?"

"Дa, well─."

"The confessions?"

"Lieutenant─."

"The feelings?" Captain had stopped trying to reason with me. I was too far gone into my own gruesome obsessions. "Was there anything? At all?"

"Lieutenant, I─." I cut him off again.

"Or was it all just a big, fat lie?!" Tears started to come to my eyes by now. Also, Captain had taken my head in his hands and kissed me full on the lips passionately, like the way lovers would kiss each other when they hadn't seen the other in a long while. But something in my gut was telling me that it was just to shut me up. I worked, but what Captain told me was different.

"It was not a lie," he confessed softly, calm as can be. "None of it was. I really do love you, Lieutenant. These feelings? They are real. You and I are real." He kissed away a tear that rolled down my cheek. "It just─you know how I said we not tell the troops?" I nodded. "Well, this go to show what I mean. Just act like nothing happen. Just go with the flow," he reassured me with the same warm smile I'd never seen him give except in the shed. And I couldn't help but smile back. I understood now.

"So, like a secret between us?" I asked and I immediately felt like an idiot. _No,_ I thought sarcastically to myself. _Go on. Tell the whole world what you did with the Captain._

"Дa," he replied. It all made sense now. We had promised each other to keep it a secret between us, and no one else. I would keep that promise.

"Well," I started as I turned to walk out the door. I grabbed the doorknob and saluted to him over my shoulder with my free hand. "Guess I'll see you around, Captain." He nodded my way.

"Same to you, Lieutenant," he replied with a wink. That beautiful, libidinous gleam was back in his amethyst eyes, and I tried my hardest not to blush as I exited from the room.

After that conversation in Captain's office, we were closer than ever. We fought side by side the hardest we could against the Germans, and all the while, we still loved each other in secret. It was amazing, like a _Romeo and Juliet_ thing, except our families weren't trying to kill each other and we both didn't die in the end. Well, _I_ didn't die.

Some nights, I would ask permission to see the Captain in his office just to get a good night's kiss, or a little more. Once, he almost slammed me on his desk, but I told him it would scatter the papers. He said he didn't care, but he controlled himself. I just sat on the edge and leaned against his body for balance, and other reasons as well. I'll admit, guilty as charged.

The bad news is: we lost a lot of troops in the war, but today we honor them for their bravery and selflessness. They were willing to die for their country, and some actually did. I hope their spirits have a peaceful afterlife.

The good news is: we won the war. Every time I think back to how we won the bloody battle (Hitler had surrendered and retreated like a sissy), how close the Captain and I had become, that heated night in the shed─I smile and can't stop the tears from coming. Don't worry, they're tears of joy, and they come from my heart every time. And then the promise we'd made. Sometimes, I still wonder if he'd kept it all this time. I know I have, and I always will.


End file.
